Pinnacle Technology and Professors George Wilson and Michael Johnson of the University of Kansas, have developed, and successfully tested, a prototype device that can collect, analyze and transmit fast-scan cyclic voltammetry (FSCV) data wirelessly in freely moving rats. The prototype FSCV system is compatible with microelectrodes (<10 5m diameter). The system can measure physiologically relevant levels of extracellular dopamine. During this Phase II effort, a complete turnkey, wireless system will be developed, tested, and validated for dopamine. The ability to detect other monoamine neurotransmitters such as norepinephrine, and serotonin will also be tested. This work will include the development of electrodes with integrated connectors (5-50 5m diameter), integrated stimulus, incorporation of a microdrive, optimization of the limit of detection, expansion to multiple electrodes if possible, and completion of a commercially viable acquisition and analysis software package. The analysis package will include synchronization with external stimuli, video or other related events. The system will be validated internally and beta tested by independent laboratories. Development of the proposed product is a highly significant advancement over the current state-of-the art. It will empower researchers to measure spontaneous, sub-second neurotransmitter release events while conducting detailed behavioral studies in freely moving animals. Behavioral studies in untethered animals provide critical knowledge of the link between normal behavior and functional neurochemistry, and a wireless fast cyclic voltammetry system will be a major asset for researchers in behavior, memory, learning, addiction mechanisms and sleep. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Two conditions heavily influenced by abnormal dopamine signaling are schizophrenia and Parkinson's disease. Schizophrenia affects an estimated 2.9 million Americans. Approximately 1.5 million Americans suffer from Parkinson's. Based on year 2000 estimates, the yearly direct health costs due to Schizophrenia and Parkinson's is 70 billion dollars. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]